Confessions of a Former Slave
by wishIcouldCosplay
Summary: He can't believe this, how in Thedas did he fall for HER? She's the epitome of EVERYTHING he hates! Fenris X OC
1. You Wouldn't Believe Me if I Told You

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OC AND THE PLOT/WORDING.

CH 1: You Wouldn't Believe Me If I Told You

It was dark that night, the night he first saw her. Her hair fell down her back like a midnight curtain, what little he saw of her pale green eyes, it seemed as if they glowed. So absorbed by her beauty was he that he did not notice what she was until one of the elven maidens following her answered a question she had asked. "It is depressing, master. But your beauty remedies the area." The elf with longer hair replied. "A magister?" he thought, "in Kirkwall?"

"Master Ritavia?" the one with shorter hair asked, and continued only when the mage in front of her nodded. "There is someone watching, someone interesting." Purple robes fluttered in the wind as the Magister whirled around, casting a fireball to the exact location he had hidden himself, forcing him to move. "Indeed there is Shilei, Compaes fetch him for me, I do not appreciate stalkers." She said, straightening her clothes and standing up right. Upon hearing the sounds of struggle, she looked up to see Compaes lying on the ground at her feet. "Leave Kirkwall, now. Or I cannot promise you'll live." Came a somewhat tortured voice. Her eyes moved from her unconscious slave to the 'interesting' stranger.

As her eyes locked onto his golden ones, she took in his blond hair, and his feathered paldrons. His slightly torn robes and aggressive stance. "An apostate? Commanding me!? Defacing my property! How dare-"she cut off, feeling something change in the air. "An abomination! Get out of my way or I cannot promise _you_ will live!" She hissed back at him, laughing slightly. And then everything was blue, and all she could see was black.

She awoke without her staff, without her slaves and could not identify where she was. Confused as to how she got there until she remembered the confrontation. Suddenly fearful as a presence she could not identify approached her, she opened her eyes. Standing before her with a terrifying look in his eyes was an elf. His dark green eyes told her he wished nothing more than to kill her. His skin glowed, from the substance she knew was lyrium embedded in to his dark skin. His white hair shading his eyes and only serving to make him more ominous.

"Good, you're awake. Now the interrogation can begin. Why are you in Kirkwall?! In Darktown? And if you lie to me, I will start cutting off chunks of your flesh." He demanded, she regained her poise, and senses before answering. "I fail to see how that is a slave's business. I am here because I wish to be. To answer a question I _know_ will come, how could I _not_ recognize Danarius' prized slave's description? And no, he did not send me here. I am here on personal business." She replied calmly. "What personal business could _you_ have here?!" He demanded quickly, almost sarcastically.

That made her laugh, something he found surprisingly beautiful. "I am here to see Hawke. I need his help in a somewhat personal matter." She replied, growing quiet. "_You_ were looking for Hawke? What would a magister want Hawke's assistance with?" He retorted before walking out of the room. She shook her head, the rumors surrounding the elf were true; he was as intimidating as he was beautiful. "I hope Shilei and Compaes are alright." She muttered to herself.

When Hawke walked in, the magister Anders had captured had fallen asleep. He chuckled before emptying a goblet of ice water over her head. She startled awake, her eyes glowing red and fire spitting from her mouth. "Who in the Maker's name-" she started, cutting herself off as her eyes connected with those of the rogue's before her. "Hawke, Tarron Hawke. I hear from a friend of mine that you've been looking for me? I'm curious, what does a magister need my help for?" He introduced himself with confidence some magisters didn't even have, and this astounded her. The rumors about Hawke's skill and bravery had spread across the Tevinter Imperium like a wild-fire, and most of them were apparently true.

"Ritavia, is my name. I will avoid formalities and social convention to cut straight to the point; I need your help, I've defied the will of my mentor and the morality of the Imperium to come here. I wish to give Shilei and Compaes free lives. They are wonderful people and deserve to live as they choose. However, I cannot do this alone. Will you help me?" the mage said, looking directly into the auburn-haired main's brown eyes. "Now, that is interesting indeed. More interesting even than your slaves. Hmmm…I think that I would like to help you, what do you have in mind?" He said, smiling radiantly.

"I wish to falsify my death, this event is the only way any of us can be truly free. I will need you to convince Fenris to be the one to do it. That was not in my original plan, but it would make sense, that a 'former' slave would kill any magister who gets too close. The difficult part would be convincing him to _not_ to actually kill me." She explained.

Hawke could not stop smiling. "Difficult indeed. Given the amount of hatred he has for mages, and your personal knowledge of his whereabouts, _and_ that you are, indeed a blood-mage, I may very well have to facilitate someone else doing it. I have a pirate more than willing to pretend to kill someone and a former Grey Warden who is a mage and would be sympathetic to your cause." He said, attempting to find an easier path, the mage shook her head, "Plead the case of me freeing my slaves, I have treated them well, and paid them in secret for years. I did not choose to be a mage, nor even so much choose blood magic. I was backed into a corner by a more powerful magister, one who wished to take Shilei by killing me. He had a knife on my throat and I only used it to keep her and Compaes safe. Now I only use it when I fear for my life. I would rather not." She stated, which convinced the rogue to try and talk to the elf. He nodded before leaving the room.

Fenris had been interrogating the elven women while Hawke spoke with the mage. They spoke only of how kind she was to them and of how she paid them in secret. Then, one of them finally told him why they'd come here in the first place; and he couldn't believe it. There was no way a magister would release their slaves for kindness. He was lost in thought walking through a hallway when Hawke stopped him. "Fenris-" the man started, the elf held a hand up to pause him. "I'll do it, for them, not her. The one called Shilei told me why they came here. Hawke, keep in mind that leaving this mage alive conflicts with _my_ survival instincts." He said before walking away, deep in thought.

Hawke stood there, bewildered, until a flustered Anders came storming by. "Hey, blondie, what's wrong?" He called after him, prompting the mage to come back. His face was the reddest Hawke had ever seen and his breathing was impossibly uneven. "I, uh, she…She is skilled in telepathy and has your sense of humor Hawke. Don't let another mage around her, they're her specialty." He said, walking away quickly. "My sense of humor? An interesting captive for sure." He thought to himself, a smirk on his face.

She was bored, far too bored to be4ar. She had been unbound only earlier that morning, by the Warden, Anders. His face only portrayed the red from their last meeting. She had giggled as his hands fumbled with the knots. Now, she paced endlessly as Shilei and Compaes watched her with hopeful eyes. She had told them earlier that after tonight they would be free, but until then that formalities must be obeyed strictly while in public. They understood, like they always had.

The door opened and Hawke stood there, with Isabela and Aveline. "It is time then?" She asked, when they nodded she searched her robes for something, pulling out a flask of a smoky grey substance. "Come here." She said, motioning to the elves, and when they got close enough, she shattered the flask on the ground. As the fog consumed them, they were transported to the Docks.

The night air felt amazing on her skin, and she felt the prickling sensation she knew meant Fenris was near, drawing her staff, she cast a fireball to let him know she was there and ready. He came around the corner like a spirit, shrouded in the glow of the lyrium, he was as intimidating as ever. His eyes poured hatred, and for a moment she could not move, her fear was too great. From there, it went as she had rehearsed, complete with her body being knocked unconscious, bloody and transported to Darktown for healing.

As she began to wake up0, her first instinct made her mind blast the surrounding area. Anders' was taken off-guard by this and stumbled back for her to sit up, eyes flaring red with blood magic. The blond held his hands up to show her he meant no harm. And after she looked around, she calmed down and smiled nervously. "Sorry, old habits die hard. Did it work?" she asked, standing slowly. The elf really had done a number on her, and blood magic takes its toll. Her body was covered in bruises and blisters. She had interrupted the healing process far too soon.

"It did work, brilliantly in fact. The whole of Kirkwall is buzzing about the4 magister smited in Hightown. Word should reach the Imperium soon." He replied while moving back over to continue healing her. She was not accustomed to injuries, let alone serious wounds, it took some time, but afterwards she slid off the bench and thanked Anders before pulling up her hood and running out the door.

She was grateful it was dark, it made it easier to arrive at her destination unnoticed. Just as eerie as the rumors claimed it to be, The Black Emporium had an aura of old magic and pain. When greeted by Xenon her skin crawled. Her eyes caught hold of the object she was here to use, the mirror without a glass. To alter her appearance forever. She could not afford for any traveling magisters to see her. Shilei and Compaes were free, Tevinter Law dictated that. She smiled before running her hand over the side, coloring her hair a deep red, her eyes dark brown and cutting her hair short. She thanked Xenon for the use of the artifact and walked quickly to her room at The Hanged Man, put on some simple robes. People could know she was a mage, just not what caliber.

She walked out of the tavern with her new identity, she had decided to call herself Talia. She smiled, now the only thing she had to worry about was avoiding the Templars. She walked slowly to Hawke's mansion, they would need to know what she looked like now and Hawke was the only one who could call a meeting.

The dwarf Bodahn greeted her and went to get Hawke, it took only moments and Hawke nearly didn't see her when he got to the entryway. "Hello, Hawke. I came to thank you for your assistance, and to have you see my new self." She began once he locked eyes with her, suddenly realizing who she was. "Maker's breath, I would never have recognized you! So you found The Emporium? Wow! I suppose the others should see, one moment while I send the pigeons."

He disappeared for a long while and came back out of breath. "Had to call on Merrill myself." He said, just as the elf came in. She smiled wide when her eyes locked on the human. Not too long after, everyone else started showing up one by one. Anders came in, then Isabela, Varric and Fenris came in about the same time, leaving everyone waiting for Aveline and Sebastian. Aveline walked in maybe five minutes after the Chantry brother and as they gathered in, Hawke finally spoke up.

"All right, now that everyo9ne is finally here. I have an important announcement; if you can move your eyes to the woman sitting next to me," He began, and taking her cue to stand, did so. "This is the former magister Ritavia, come to make her new appearance known." He said, going to sit. She shook her head. "No need to dramatize it Hawke, I just wanted everyone to know what I looked like now. I have chosen to call myself Talia, so put that to memory. I procured a small job as a servant for Dulci de Launcet in Hightown, and aim to start a business selling runes in Lowtown in a couple years." She stated calmly, walking out of the mansion and into the night.


	2. I Told You, She's Dead

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND MY OC!

CH.2: I Told You, She's Dead

Years passed and no one heard of the former magister, everyone was busy with their own lives. Hawke and Isabela had become an item and Anders followed Compaes around like a Mabari would steak, much to her annoyance. Shilei had become a Templar, and with her talents, had lowered the rate of escaped mages by fifteen percent.

No one had had any real time to think about Talia since the night she left, until two magisters came looking. Varric had heard rumors, but only believed them when the mages came into the Hanged Man one evening throwing coin around for information. "You, dwarf! You look as if you know something! There is good coin in it for you!" One of them called, forcing him to smile. "Ritavia? I saw a magister by that name once, she challenged The Champion in public! I was there, I watched a friend of mine put his blade through her chest myself. And, I have _proof_!" the dwarf said, pulling out a Tevinter Chantry amulet with her name embedded on the back. It was covered in dried blood, hers of course. Taken after the showdown.

"Ritavia would not fall to a mere human! She may be one, but is so much more! I want to know the name of the fool who would say he did so!" the other shouted, a fire in his emerald eyes. "Ahh, but you did not hear me correctly, I did not say a _human_ friend of mine. This friend is an _elf_. One whom you may have met, the now dead Danarius' former pet, Fenris." The dwarf finished before walking out of the tavern to go pay the de Launcet home a visit.

When Varric arrived, it was on false pretenses, of course. He told Dulci that he was inspecting the premises for rats, as he was told she had them. Upon emitting a gasp of horror, she ushered him in and called for a servant to guide him around. To his great luck, Talia was who responded.

He waited until they reached the vacant kitchens before saying anything. "You need to know that there are two Magisters in Kirkwall, looking for you. Or who you used to be. They're throwing big coin around for answers too. They were horrified when I told them who had killed you, and it seemed as if they finally believed your death. However, I cannot be certain." He said in a hushed voice. "How? Describe them to me, I may know them, if they seem to know me so well." She asked, worry creeping across her face. "One was short and fat, with deep blue eyes and an annoyingly squeaky voice. I think the other one called him Vinnar once. The other was tall, thin and had eyes a brighter green than any emerald could hope to be, he seemed distraught that you could be dead, and refused to believe that someone of your caliber could be slain." He revealed.

A look of knowing crept over her face. "Vinnar can be dealt with easily enough, but not in public. The difficult one will be Sazen, he is skilled and an _emotional_ one. I must take care of him myself." She said, her mind already planning how this would have to be. "Talia, do I need to get Hawke?" he asked, only for her to shake her head. "No, but Fenris must have a run-in with Sazen, and then I must appear. You and your friends may deal with Vinnar any way you choose, but Sazen will die by my hand, _knowing_ it's me. The fool should have stayed in Tevinter, where he was safe." She said before shouting out of anger. "Alright, see you soon. Ritavia." Varric said before watching her disappear. He left shouting on about how one of the rats had chased Talia away.

The night was crisp as she made her way through the dark alleys in Lowtown. She had one destination in mind, and the dusty and eerie shop had the necessary equipment for her to end the drama once and for all. Xenon did not have time to greet her before she strode over to the ancient mirror and activated its power. Her appearance reverted, she went quickly to the Hawke Estate to retrieve her gear.

Everyone there was in bed, thank the Maker. She dressed quickly and met Varric, hood up, in the Hanged man. The dwarf smiled when he saw her, immediately recognizing the deep purple robes and the wondrously detailed staff. When she came around the corner in his room, she removed her hood and looked around. "Sazen is suspicious, Vinnar went 'missing' yesterday evening after receiving a note from a would-be suitor. Of course the letter is false and the mage is dead." He began slowly. "Fenris is still in the vicinity awaiting the other, because I had a feeling he would go looking for him."

Ritavia nodded, it was a solid plan. "I will move through the shadows to the Hightown market place, just east of where Fenris is. I will than signal for a commotion to draw Sazen's attention from the spell I will weave to put him on the right path. He will come to his death tonight. I swear by it." She said, pulling up her hood. She moved calmly and quickly, moving through the shadows and eventually reaching her destination. She used mind blast to alert the elf to her presence, and to signal for the initial stage to begin.

And so did it, he understood and slammed the flat of his blade against a nearby statue, appreciating for the first that they were metal. The mage heard, everyone heard. Sazen moved to see the cause of such a noise, only to be greeted with a lyrium-lined nightmare. Danarius had made him superior to frighten other mages, and had succeeded. Sazen's eyes opened wide with horror as he took in the approaching elf. The magister screamed and frantically tried to cast cone of cold, but failed. He nearly fainted when the blade ran through his robes, pinning him to the wall. The elf was strong, despite his appearance. "You are not meant to die by my hand, now that we have the crowd desired, I present your real enemy." His deep voice rumbled.

Ritavia stepped from the shadows, cutting her palm and lowering her hood. "You were a fool to leave Tevinter, a fool to chase after me and a fool to think I would not kill you for throwing my name around like it's nothing! I never thought a silly crush could push you to search the world for a corpse, Sazen. I left Tevinter of my own will, I gave up my former life to be happy. And you come crashing in , ruining _**everything**_! I may have abandoned my title, but you have invoked a magister's wrath!" she called, her voice taking on an eerie tone, nearly snake-like.

Sazen stared at her in disbelief as she slammed her staff into the ground and from it rose Vinnar, his eyes were tear-filled when she summoned an Arcane Horror from his corpse. He could not believe the woman he loved was going to kill him, with his closest advisor's body. "And I was right all along! You are alive and well! Why, Ritavia? Why leave a life of power and luxury for _this_?" he said, motioning to the whole of Kirkwall. "Because it's _wrong_!" she shouted, casting firestorm and winter's grasp. The Arcane Horror shifted and casted a lightning bolt, burning the mage's already frayed robes.

For the first time in his life, Sazen was scared. And as the Arcane Horror casted a horror spell, Ritavia cast hemorrhage, killing him in a bloody mess. He died horrified. The monstrosity then turned to the crowd, and as it was preparing to attack, she dispelled it. Weary, she let the blood magic fade before healing herself. "Most of the crowd fled when the monster rose, the rest left for fear of being caught between two magisters." The elf stated, breaking the calm silence. "Good, they only needed to know he would die." She murmured. "What will you do now? Dulci de Launcet will not employ a maid afraid of rats, and you have proof that a _normal_ life isn't yours to have." Fenris asked. She had to admit, he posed a brilliant question. She shrugged, "I truly do not know. Shilei and Compaes have built their own lives, and Talia is apparently not meant to be. My life will have to be as Ritavia, for better or worse." She said, sitting on one of the nearby crates.

Hawke approached quickly, angry. "Why didn't you tell me you were in trouble?! I could have helped!" he shouted. "She wasn't alone in this Hawke, Varric and I helped where needed." Fenris stated with a tone that stopped the man dead in his tracks. Apparently it had shocked the elf too, because he paused and then excused himself. "Touchy, isn't he? I wonder why." Ritavia mused, Hawke only shrugged, noted that he was not needed and left to go check on his friend.

She rented a room at the Hanged Man and isolated herself for a few days. People would ask questions, rumors would surface that she had risen from the dead. There were magisters who would search for answers, mages more powerful than Sazen and Vinnar. In that time, she thought about those things. In a week, she resolved to live each day as it happened and only worry about problems as they arose, it worked for Hawke. She did not know what to do with herself, she had all the power and presence of a magister and none of the coin. She needed to find work, and she knew a few people who never seemed to run out of it.

-THE NEXT MORNING-

Ritavia woke at a terrible noise, some sort of scream ripping through the pub. She bolted out of her room to investigate. What she saw nearly made her topple over in fear. The Black Divine was in the bar area, 'interrogating' people. Varric was gone, that was good. The mage quickly found a window and ran for her life. It didn't take her long to realize she had gotten lost in Hightown. She had only stopped because it had grown dark enough to hide. "Ritavia? What are you-" someone began before she whirled around to see Sebastian. "Shh, Black Divine. In Kirkwall. Must hide. _Please, help me!_" she pleaded. Her plight was sincere, he could see it in her eyes, and the Black Divine leaving Tevinter was nearly declaration of war. "Come with me, we will talk." He said, guiding her slowly and steadily to the Chantry. When they were in the room he kept there, he locked the door. "Why is the Black Divine in Kirkwall? Why would he leave?" he asked impatiently. Ritavia was shaking, her eyes wide with fear. "He wants to take me back. I swear to you, I am nothing special. He…He just…" She cut off, her gaze moving from his eyes to the floor. "He lusts for you?! The Black Divine would risk war to bed you? I apologize for finding this difficult to believe, but hear yourself." He said, taken aback. The mage nodded, she understood how it sounds. "I know it sounds ridiculous, but it is also not the whole story. I was once a lay sister in the Tevinter Chantry, I began to exhibit signs of being a mage later than most. I was nearly fifteen, and one day, he called for my presence. Like any citizen of the Imperium, I was honored and rushed to meet him, the moment I walked through the doorway, he praised my progress. He heaped compliments on my intelligence and beauty. I became weary when he began commenting on my choice in robes, which had a low cut neckline. I knew something was wrong, and though I knew _nothing_ of blood magic at the time, I cut my palm slowly and I saw why he was acting strangely. At his heart, lies a demon of Desire. The Black Divine is an Abomination. I fled his presence then, and it is why I fear for my life now. I had to work hard to become a magister and earn the right to travel. I am scared, Sebastian, for myself and everyone else in Kirkwall. But I am not so heartless to stand aside and watch as he levels the city." She explained. The prince listed and slowly nodded. "We have to notify Hawke." Was all he said before rushing out of the room, through the Chantry and into the night.

**A/N: SORRY COLLEGE LIBRARY IS CLOSING…WILL UPLOAD LAST TWO CHAPTERS SOON, BECAUSE THEY ARE ALREADY WRITTEN.**

**REVIEW? FAVORITE? LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IN A PM? GO FOR IT, I NEED FEEDBACK TO GET BETTER! 3 YOU ALL**


	3. You Will Not Have Her!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OC AND THE PLOT/WORDING.

CH 3: You Will Not Have Her!

When Sebastian returned, Ritavia was not there. She had left a note saying that the Chantry is no place for a mage and that she was going to hide. The last part of it had made no sense, "and I will go to the grafted hide." He could not figure out what she meant.

-Flashback-

Tarron Hawke strode through Hightown with purpose, Fenris had snapped at him and he would know why. Knocking loudly on the door before waiting and ultimately walking in. "Damnit all. Fenris! Where in the Maker's name are you?! Damned elf." He shouted before climbing the stairs and looking through the rooms. He was sitting on his bed and holding a bottle of something or another. As the rogue walked up to him, the elf looked up. "Hawke, I-I should not have yelled at you. I am sorry." The warrior barely managed to croak out. Tarron had not _ever_ seen his friend like this. "Fenris, are you…crying? There is nothing wrong with it, but why?" He asked gently. The elf shook his head, obviously reluctant to talk about it. "I am an idiot, Hawke. I have proven myself a hypocrite and a liar." He said, vaguely alluding to an unknown topic. "How, Fenris? What's wrong?" he pushed. His deep green eyes met his friend's and what he said next nearly gave Hawke a heart-attack. "I'm in love with Ritavia."

Hawke could not process the information he'd just been given. "My heart softened when I heard of her plight to free _her_ slaves, and seeing her change herself to hide so that they would be safe. My heart leapt in fear and _admiration_ as she **allowed** me to impale her without flinching once. She is brave, and kind. Things any other magister does not know a thing about. I became upset when I learned that Sazen was a would-be suitor and I took that out on you. I have refused to admit to myself or anyone the feelings I have, for a _**mage**_. A _magister_ nonetheless. I am conflicted, Hawke. But my heart refuses to listen to my head, no matter what the argument. What do I do?" the elf admitted slowly, tears falling from his eyes and heartache written on his face.

"Fenris, tell your head to shut up. Your head can lie, your heart can't. Do what it is your heart wants. She is kind, too kind to reject you painfully if she doesn't feel the same. She would remain a friend even if not a lover. I know she only comes around in dire situations, but convince her to come around more. Tell her how you feel, what's the worst that could happen? You know she won't just walk away." The rogue suggested. He knew he wasn't one to give advice; after all, he was with Isabela. "She could _kill_ me." The elf mused, chuckling.

-Present-

She felt damned in the Chantry, so she left, leaving a cryptic note that the prince may not be able to decipher. The mansion lay nearly in ruins; she couldn't help but smile as she approached the door. She knocked twice before entering. "Hello? Fenris…" she called softly, not wanting to wake him if he was sleeping. She nearly left upon receiving no response, but she heard a faint noise coming from within the home. She became curious, and delved deeper into the mansion, approaching unnoticed. The noise was speech, Fenris was talking. To himself, more correctly, his reflection, as it involved a mirror. She stayed hidden and let him mumble a few things before he actually began speaking again. She resolved to eavesdrop on why the elf was _practicing_ speech. He was nervous, but about what? "I don't know how to say this. I wanted to do this slowly, but my heart wishes otherwise. What do I tell her? _**How**_ do I tell her? I'm pathetic," he said, sighing before looking towards the floor. "How do I tell her that her eyes send shivers down my spine, that her smile is a rare treasure and I feel blessed to have seen it? How does a former _slave_ court a _magister_? How can I ever explain how I feel? I'll never be-"he cut off after hearing something fall and break. He whipped around and all he saw was a whirl of purple robes disappearing through the hall. He knew who had heard him, and utter horror claimed his thoughts. "How much did she hear?" He thought to himself. He had possibly just ruined everything.

She hadn't left the mansion; she had hidden in the entryway after she heard no sounds of pursuit. "H-he's _in love_ with me? Why? How? He loathes mages, most of all magisters. I don't understand." She said to herself quietly. She moved back to her hiding place outside his room, it was quiet so she peeked around the corner. He was sitting on the bed, his face in his hands. "Fenris? Are you okay?" she said softly, causing him to startle. "Ritavia?! I thought…never mind. No, I'm not actually." He said slowly. "What's wrong? Or do you want to talk about it?" She asked, deciding to act as if she hadn't heard him earlier.

The moment the words left her lips, Fenris' eyes met hers. The intensity nearly knocked her back as he stood and approached her. "Damn you. Your haunting eyes and enchanting smile. For all I have fought this, I love you, and I _know_ you heard me, and that you did not leave I take as a sign of interest. Or at least curiosity, forgive me for this." He said, and before she had time to think 'do what?' His mouth was on hers in a heated kiss. Her interest was kindled; she returned the kiss with fervor. She was not blind; she had noted his good looks and admired the depth of his eyes and voice.

He moaned into the kiss as it became more passionate. Her mouth was sweeter than anything he could imagine, her tongue dancing with his in a battle of skill. His eyes snapped open when she moaned; he had pressed her into the wall and had laced a hand through her hair. The scene of her chest rising and falling rapidly and her lips swollen from their kisses was nearly too much for him. Her eyes were clouded over with desire and he wanted to take her right then and there, he lifted her legs so that she was straddling his waist and ground against her, forcing the most sensual moan he had ever heard to escape her lips. "Ritavia, are you sure you want this?" he whispered into her ear, emphasizing his point by grinding into her again. "Maker yes, Fenris. Just take me." She said, nibbling on his ear, a sensitive area for all elves.

He moved quickly, she was naked in moments as he tore the robes from her body. Such a display of behavior would normally get a man killed, but with him it was a turn-on. He rid himself of his armor just as fast, letting the pieces clang to the floor, and they took a few moments to take in each other's naked bodies. He then looked into her eyes, kissed her gently and entered her fully in one clean thrust. Her first orgasm was immediate; she came hard as he moved within her, squeezing his member as she rode out the pleasure. He moved slowly after that, enjoying every inch of her, every noise and movement. That is, until she begged him for more. "Mmn, Fenris. Harder!" she moaned out as he bit her neck, marking her. He obliged, and exceeded expectations by picking up the pace as he fucked her into the wall. Soon after, his movements became erratic and his breathing labored, with a few quick thrusts he came, resting against the wall and his lover's shoulder. A thought crept through his hazy mind:

"A magister has submitted to a slave."

Before he corrected it with 'former'. Still dazed from the activity, he moved them to the bed, wrapping her up in the blanked next to him, he pulled her close and soon fell asleep.


	4. Reunion

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OC AND THE PLOT/WORDING.

CH 4: Reunion

The morning came all too soon for the former magister, she eased herself from the bed, dressed and went to her room at the Hanged Man to think. After pacing the small area for an hour before deciding she needed fresh air. So she walked, and her feet carried her to the Wounded Coast. She sat on a rock overlooking the sea and couldn't help but smile, evidence of the Maker's joy was everywhere. It was too peaceful for it not to be. She sat there wondering what to do, the Black Divine had come to claim her, a former slave (who hated mages) had fallen in love with her, and she didn't know what to do about her life. "I should have ignored Vinnar and Sazen's presence. I could have gone on about my life as a servant girl and been content with my life. I could have, maybe. But I am not a servant to an obsessive woman, or anyone. I am a mage, of magister class. I will build a life in a way I thought I never could, or would: Free from the Black Divine, free from assassin's eyes in Tevinter. I will be Ritavia, the mage." She mumbled to herself.

A noise behind her caught her attention, and she stood only to be face to face with the Black Divine himself. "Charming, how you thought to escape me, pet. Charming how you expected to escape my gaze. I _sent_ Sazen and Vinnar to rat out where you were hiding, I _knew_ you would not be dead." The man said, slowing down at the end and inhaling sharply through his nose. His eyes widened in disbelief, "You didn't?! But you did! I can smell him on you!" he began shouting, nearly crazed by rage. She merely glared at him, and in a moment of courage locked her pale green orbs with his and smirked. "Oh, but I _did_, and unlike **you**, he didn't have to _force _himself on me!" She replied casually. He became irate at the thought of another man touching her. "**Who dared touch what is mine**?!" the man yelled, pinning her by her throat to a nearby tree. Still, without an ounce of fear on her face she said "Not a _man_ at all, an elf. You might know of him, dark skin, white hair, lyrium embedded into his flesh and _unmistakable_ hatred for mages." The shock spread across his face as he registered exactly what she'd said. "He may have run a blade through my chest a few years ago, but he impaled me for sure last night." She taunted.

Once again the rage played across his face. "You let a _slave_ dominate you?! You allowed a _slave_ to touch what is **mine**?!" he began shouting again, which drew the attention of a lone warrior. Said warrior would have ignored the scuffle, as other things were on her mind, but she recognized the female's voice. She approached cautiously, peeking through one of the bushes. Drawing her sword slowly, she stabbed the man in his foot, distracting him long enough for the both of them to get away.

"Who was that?!" Aveline asked when they made it to the Viscount's Keep. "The Black Divine, who claims to own me. His sick mind has claimed me as his fiancée." Ritavia explained, disgust written on her face. The mage paced the guard-captain's office. "What is going on, Ritavia. What was he going on about: 'you allowed a slave to touch what is mine?'" Aveline asked, taking a seat at her desk. The dark-haired woman blushed then looked away. "I slept with Fenris and the Divine could smell him on me. I told you he's possessive. It's ridiculous!" She replied, looking out the window.

It took the ginger woman a few moments to absorb what the other had said, and she reacted in shock. "Don't take this the wrong way, but _he_ slept with _you_?! You're a mage! A blood mage, a _magister_ nonetheless!" Aveline stated. Ritavia laughed, "He said that I'm different from the others, that I was opposed to slavery and had only resorted to blood magic to save my life was proof enough, and I almost died before I even thought about it. I know I am different, it shocked me to find out too." The mage explained. "And how did you find out?" the guard-captain, now curious asked. This made Ritavia laugh a little harder, as she was remembering how nervous he'd been rehearsing what he would say. "I had gone to visit him after fleeing to the Chantry when I first learned of the Black Divine's presence in Kirkwall, as the Chantry is not a safe place for an apostate. And as I came up the stairs, I heard him talking, I peeked around the corner and he was practicing how to tell me. I fell down from the shock, which knocked over a vase of some sort, alerting him to my presence. I guess he saw my robes as I hid in the entryway, as he seemed distraught and did not follow. I stood motionless for a few moments before going to check on him. I pretended as if I hadn't heard and asked him what was wrong. And from there things escalated quickly." She recounted, smiling softly. She had had a crush on him, but knew it could not go further because she was a mage. Everything had changed.

Aveline chuckled, "I _thought_ he was acting strangely since your departure after your 'death.' And even more so after the battle with Sazen you two had. He refused to talk about it." She said, calmly. Then, realization hit Ritavia like a Bronto, "Aveline, we have to get Fenris to somewhere safe! The Black Divine will hunt him for this. I was a fool to flaunt him! Will you ensure he is protected? I will need help to defeat this man, and Hawke is the only one with the connections for it. I must make a visit to someone and then, Maker only knows what will happen." She said. Aveline nodded in agreement before charging out the door. Ritavia followed, and once outside of the keep she disappeared, reappearing in Darktown and walking the rest of the way.

Anders' Clinic wasn't hard to find, not for her. She was desperately hoping he would help, or that Justice would. She walked through the doors and slowly approached the man, who was carefully healing a boy who couldn't be any older than seven, who was covered in gashes. She let him finish what he was doing before speaking, " Anders, I have a favor to ask. If you'll hear me out?" He stood and turned to face her, "And why would I do _you_ a favor? Magisters and blood mages are the reason Templars are so harsh on the Circle, which causes mages to flee the Circle and when backed into a corner, yet fearing death or Tranquility, they themselves turn to blood magic! That claims the lives of boys like _**this one**_! I _barely_ managed to save him!" He said, his tone menacing as he gestured to the child behind him. She nodded, "I know, but it's not for me. Please just hear me out!" She begged, tears coming to her eyes and urgency in her tone. "Be quick about it." He mumbled, cautious, but curious.

She explained to him the summary of events from the prior night in to her seeking his aid, shock and realization creeping over his face in turn. "The Black Divine is here? And you _taunted_ him!?" Anders said sarcastically. Ritavia was about to retort when Aveline burst in. "He won't go, Ritavia. He thinks you used him to anger the Black Divine. He stormed off, tearful. I've never seen _anyone_ this crushed. Not even when Leandra died!" She announced. The former magister's heart ached. "I will go to him, you go to Merrill and Aveline, go get Sebastian. I will signal Hawke to get the others. Go, now!" The blond man said before rushing through Darktown.

Ritavia raced through the city and burst in to Merrill's home. "I need your help, Fenris is in danger and we have to kill the man bent on killing him while Anders forces him to safety!" she said, cutting out the who's and whys of it all. The elf nodded and followed the woman into Lowtown, where they were met by the others. "So he told you then? Wonderful and not. Aveline told me what happened." Hawke said when he saw her. Sebastian looked around cautiously, preparing for the oncoming battle. Isabela and Aveline looked ready to kill something, Varric was scouting possible vantage points and Merrill had magically armored them all. "Thank you all, I know you might not be fond of me. And in a moment, I will cast a spell that will draw one of the most dangerous men in existence's attention to this area. He will come here, and I do not know what will happen. I cannot promise anything." She said, her voice shaking. They all nodded, they understood.

She pulled her staff from her back and focused a good portion of her mana into it, willing a beam of black light to erupt from the top, she slammed it down on the ground, creating a small shockwave as the spell did as it was told.

He had men searching the city for the elf, he would kill him for daring to touch her! How dare she submit to another, let alone a slave! He felt the wave of energy before he saw it, the black light spawning from the area called Lowtown. "Arrogant wench! How _dare_ she! Challenging me to battle!? In public?! She will die humiliated!" He shouted as he made his way towards her.

-Meanwhile in Hightown-

"Fenris, I need to speak with you." Anders said, cutting right to the point. The elf looked up at him, eyes red and tears still hanging on his face. He'd been crying, profusely. "What could you possibly have to say to me, Anders?" he replied before looking away and attempting to gather himself. "I know of no other way to say this, so I will be blunt: Get over yourself, she didn't use you. You said it yourself, she's different, so why would you leap to the conclusion that she isn't? I saw her face when Aveline told her why you wouldn't go, she almost broke then, I could see her will to remain free nearly die in her eyes. She loves you, and for a few minutes, she had resolved to turn herself in and return to Tevinter to save _your_ life. Do not turn your back to her now, not when she needs you most. Leave Kirkwall, Aveline and the others are occupied, but I will go to aid you, because you have changed. Had the situation been less fragile, I would have spent time being shocked by the fact that _you used my __**name**_, you've _never_ used my name." he said, looking the elf directly in the eyes for the last part.

He stood, grabbed his sword and headed for the door. "Are you agreeing to leave? Or just leaving me here?" the mage called out, trying to keep up with him. "Neither, _I will not_ leave her when she needs me. I will not hide like some useless animal. I will go to her, and even if I die there, she will know I have not forsaken her." He shouted back, disappearing in Hightown's crowded streets. Fenris did not have to go far to realize where everything was going to happen. He made it to the Lowtown Bazaar just after the Divine, choosing to observe and scout an opportunity. He locked eyes with Varric who gave a nearly unnoticeable nod, noting his presence. The dwarf told Sebastian and Merrill, as to avoid any friendly-fire, under the strict rule of not telling Ritavia. "She mustn't be distracted." He whispered.

"Ah, Ritavia, my disobedient pet. I see you will drag your friends with you to your death, a _real_ death. Not very nice is it? Submit to me and we will go back to Tevinter and your friends will live, or attack me and all of you will die. I will make sure you live long enough to see the death of the slave who dared defile my bride!" he called, the first statement was a lie and she knew it. He would collar her and kill them, forcing her to watch. So her options were live and they die or die with them. "I am no fool, I would die with them rather than live with you!" she called back. She would not let him touch Fenris, she would rather the elf loathe her and be alive than him die loving her. He snarled, finally living his anger. "So it shall be!" he shouted, casting a fire storm and Rock armor. Ritavia was quick to act, and struck each of the fireballs with winter's grasp, negating them. Isabela had disappeared in an explosion of smoke and Hawke had gone to get in a few good physical hits. The Black Divine showed no sign of stress or worry over the few injuries he did receive, and Ritavia could only negate so much of the damage he was doing. "Need a hang? I know that now isn't the best time, but I need to help. I'll create a distraction." Anders said while moving to the center of the area, carefully avoiding spells and arrows.

The mage stood there, motionless for a moment, seemingly arguing with himself before taking a direct hit from their foe. That was all it took, Justice could no longer allow Anders to take part in the battle. Having taken over the mage's body, he used his detailed knowledge of magic to stun the enemy before him, who was shocked by the display of ability. "An abomination?! But, no. You aren't a demon, something else. Something I didn't think existed anymore." The man said, climbing to his feet, mind blasting away his opponents, when his eyes caught sight of a more distracted opponent.

From across the area, in his hiding place in the shadows, Fenris watched as the Divine cut his palm and sent a paralyzation hex at Ritavia, who hadn't seen it. It hit her dead-on, and she fell to the ground immobilized. He moved, faster than he ever had before. The lyrium in his skin embellishing his rage.

The Black Divine saw something move, he looked over only to have the most intimidating thing he could ever see looking him in the eyes, no more than an arm's length away. "You should not have touched _**what is mine**_!" the elf whispered violently, pushing his hand through the man's chest and crushing his heart. The horror in the eyes of the man froze into permanence as the light faded from them and he slumped, falling to the ground.

But it wasn't over yet, from across the clear area Anders shouted something, and was forced to repeat himself. "Maker damn you! Fenris come _here_, I can't do this alone!" he seethed, his voice faint. He really couldn't, he was straining to remain awake, using far too much power. The elf rushed to his side, "What do you need?" he said, voice barely audible.

The blond didn't look up, didn't deviate from what he was doing, "Lyrium, I need to sustain what I'm doing long enough to wake her. If you could located a poultice, I would much appreciate it." He said, a shaky voice as he pushed himself harder. A moment is all it took for Fenris to come to a conclusion, "Use me, Anders. It's what I was made for, it will be painful, but she is worth so much more than pain."

The mage stared at him in disbelief for a few seconds before nodding and placing a hand on the elf's arm. Fenris activated lyrium ghost and the siphoning process began. Ander's progress moved much faster now, and his fatigue wore off quickly. The pain was something Justice took away as the healing took place. He communicated that the pain in Fenris' eyes was more than enough.

And all too long after it had begun, her eyes fluttered open. Knowing better than to interrupt, he allowed Anders to sever the connection first before rushing to her side. She opened her mouth to speak, and was silenced by his lips pressed firmly to hers. Minutes passed before he pulled back. "I thought I had lost you, truly lost you." He whispered as he held her close, the tears filling his eyes. "Me too, Maker Fenris, I thought I would never see you again. I thought I would die truly alone I-" he cut her off again by kissing her.

"Ritavia, I will never leave you alone again, I swear it." He vowed, vaguely haring Hawke shouting something in the background before an unbelievable pain erupted in his chest and he looked down to see a blade piercing through him and into his lover. The blood from their bodies mingling on the sword.

"Traitor to us all, allowing a Magister to live." A snide voice shouted. A voice that could only belong to one woman. His last thought was of how he would avenge his love. "Meredith must die." He coughed before his now lifeless body fell onto that of the mage's below him.

From that day on, Varric told a tale of two lovers whose birth circumstances ended up getting them killed, he called it 'Roleo and Violet: Tragedy of a Mage.'

**A/N: **

**Me: O_O I can't believe I just killed Fenris! :'(**

**Fenris: And here you were professing your love for me **_**loudly**_** not even six hours ago.**

**Me: Don't blame me, blame The Muse! I just hold the pencil while she writes!**


End file.
